Demon's Fall
by dragonangel1020
Summary: Nalaena's world is being turned upside down. From an arranged marriage thrown in her face to being abducted by a man she ends up starting to fall for and lastly being captured by a sadistic clan leader. Who knows what will happen next? Will she be with the man she's starting to fall for and be saved in the end? It's not easy being the Demon King's daughter. [original story]
1. Prologue

**~AUTHOR'S NOTE~**

Hi every one! dragonangel1020 here : ) this is my first story and I hope you guys like it. I know the prologue will most likely be boring but please do continue! I would love to see your reviews and so please give your thoughts, advice, or anything else. I would like to know what ya'll think of it. ^_^

* * *

Prologue

Soft footsteps hurry down an empty hallway. A young woman around nineteen or so has a worried look upon her face. She stretches her wings to ease some tension that she feels. Normally she is never summoned to her father's council rooms. He would just seek her out himself to talk to her. So for her to be summoned, something was either seriously wrong or extremely important that needed to be discussed in a private area where no one could eavesdrop on the conversation.

Within a few moments she arrives at two ornate doors with her family's insignia on them. Straightening her dress and stretching her wings one more time, she make herself more presentable. She then knocks softly on one of the doors and enters one of her father's council rooms. Inside the main room her father is standing in front of a window with his back to her, his hands lightly clasped behind his back.

Her father is a good head or two taller than she is with enormous crimson wings that rise two feet above his head and four long black horns. With her father is a young man around her age, perhaps a few years older. The young man is just a few inches taller with normal sized wings that were jet black and surprisingly he doesn't have any horns, which is extremely rare for a demon. He stares at her as she walks in with a supernatural grace that makes her look as if she is gliding across the floor to her father's side.

"Ah, Nalaena, my daughter. About time you arrived," her father says, "What took you so long?"

"Father," Nalaena embraces her father warmly, "I walked from the gardens. I didn't know it was THAT urgent or else I would have flown. Anyway, what is a member of the Ushakïr Clan doing here?"

"Always blunt and to the point." Her father laughs and he then grows serious. "You may want to sit down kitten. Because I have a feeling that you will not like what I have to say."

Quickly she grabs a large cushion and sits on the cushion on the floor since it was more comfortable for her wings. She waits anxiously for her father to continue. Having the feeling it had something to do with this Ushakïrian, she composes herself for the worst news. Nalaena waits patiently as her father takes his time, finally he speaks.

"Comfortable?" her father asks.

Nalaena nods her head.

"Good. Now to answer your question. This young man is the newly made leader of his Clan. His father died from daemonta two weeks ago. He has come to ask your hand in marriage. I believe this is a good offer. You two are of the same age and his is of noble lineage. I am in favor of this and have thus far consented. So you are now betrothed, Nalaena."

An indescribable rage fills her whole being, her eyes going from a beautiful purple to a shade of bright crimson. With very little control, gritting her teeth and a seething glare, "Have I no say in this? I am NOT in favor of this! I will not marry someone I do not know and you cannot make me! How DARE you decide such things for me?! If he wants to marry me so badly, he'll have to court me like anyone else and then he'll have to propose to me and maybe, just MAYBE, I'll consider it!"

Her father's eye widen at her outburst, watching her furiously storm from the room. He did not expect such a reaction from her, not from his little girl. The young Ushakïrian's eyes also widen in shock, not expecting such rage from the calm and reserved looking young lady. He glances at the Demon King to observe his reaction and he sees multiple emotions cross the king's face. The Demon King turns to the young man and the young man waits for him to say something first.

For a moment the king is silent and then he sighs, "Well... that did not go as well as I had planned and I know her well. She will not budge on this. Even though I give you my blessing you will have to chase her and get her to fall for you. I am sorry about this Zakain."

Zakain, with sadness in his voice, says, "It is ok your Majesty. I would have courted her if my father hadn't died so suddenly and duty calls. My late father's council pressures me to take a bride and they're being extremely impatient. They won't even let me mourn his passing like I should be able to because of their persistence."

"My condolences Zakain. I'm too familiar with what you are going through. Daemonta strikes fast and mercilessly in the end. Hopefully Nalaena comes around. She's stubborn like her mother and has my temper."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

~Nalaena~

_How dare he? I cannot believe him. I never expected him to do this to me. Did he seriously think he could just marry me off to someone I have never met?! _I thought furiously. I storm quickly to a high balcony, climb atop the railing and dive off of it. Hurtling toward the ground at an insane speed, I open my wings and as they open there's an audible SNAP. As I fly I dodge trees and other obstacles. Finally I arrive at my mother's garden, where her tomb lays in the middle of it.

Thinking of her made me realize how incredibly insensitive I was to the Ushakïrian back in my father's council room. Inwardly I groan with regret on how I acted. Slowly I walk up to the steps of my mother's tomb and sit down, leaning back against a wall beside a statue that looks exactly like her. I gaze sadly on her face. How I miss her.

"Hi mother." Laughing mirthlessly to myself, "I think I made a complete fool of myself. Father always said I have his temper. I don't think I have ever got THAT mad at anyone for anything. I feel like a terrible person too. That poor young man, losing his father to that deplorable disease I lost you to." A few tears escape my eyes. "Oh how I wish you were here. I don't know what to do, I feel so lost mother. Father tried to have me betrothed to that man I don't even know. Let's just say I am having none of that." I sigh silently as I lay my head against my mother's statue's legs and stare at the bright blue sky.

I stay at my mother's tomb until nightfall. When the sky turned dark and the stars start showing I get up and walk slowly in the direction of the castle. I'm not looking forward to getting back there. Because if anything my father is going to be furious with the way I acted and defying him. Between the distance and my slow walking the moon was high in the dark bluish black sky when I start to get close to the castle.

As I'm getting closer to home I could barely hear my name being hollered by several servants and guards. Apparently Father got worried about my disappearance, unsurprisingly. Picking up my pace, I weave through the trees. Arriving at a small clearing I barely see a figure on the other side, not far into the last bit of the forest. Immediately I stop, flipping my regular eyesight to night vision. After I see who it is I flip my vision back to normal.

Raising my voice loud enough for him to hear and with irritation, "You might as well come out, I know you're there."

"Not as sneaky as I thought," He chuckles.

"What do you want? I already told my father that I'm not marrying you. I don't even know WHO you are…" and lamely I add, "I'm sorry for your loss." _UGH! I need to start thinking before I say anything. I'm such an idiot… _quickly scolding myself.

Sighing, "All I want is your permission to court you. That way we could get to know one another. That is all." He pauses and then continues, "Your father is quite worried about you. He's had the guards and servants out searching for you before supper was served." When he finishes talking he gives a powerful thrust of his wings and disappears into the night sky. I decide to fly as well so I don't give my father a serious complex. With a few thrusts of my wings I'm in the air, flying toward home.

Just as I'm about to get to the walls surrounding the palace grounds I feel two to three stings in my back. Pausing in midair I try to get out whatever is in my back but to no avail. Starting to grow lightheaded and weak I float and then plummet towards the ground. Right before I hit the ground, to what I thought would be my death, I'm gently caught by another demon who I never seen before. He smiles down at me as I lose consciousness and go limp in his muscular arms.

Finally coming to I realize that my hands, feet and wings are bound. So no escape for me. I also notice that I have a gag in my mouth. In a futile effort I try to get the stupid gag out. I give up on that and look at my surroundings. From what I can tell I'm lying on the floor of cave, a very large cave at that. As I'm wriggling like snake so I could see more of the cave I feel a foot and some weight with it on my back.

"MMPH!"

"I'd stop moving if I were you miss. You'll make me do something I don't want to do to you. Because then I'd have to wait for you to come to again."

Twisting and craning my neck I get a better view of the unfamiliar voice. My eyes widen as I recognize the man who had caught me. He gave me a wicked grin as he lifts his foot off my back. Grabbing me around the waist he adjusts me, not so gently, to a sitting position. His grin goes to an ear to ear smile when I glare at him. This man is head taller than me for sure with jet black hair that has blood red highlights and dark tanned skin. Two large chocolate brown horns curl around his head from near his temples, his wings are also chocolate brown and he is well built, not unknown to hard labor. His eyes, I notice, are a piercing cobalt blue.

"I'm going to remove the gag and you're going to answer a few questions for me. Understood? I make the shots around here. What I say goes. You scream or anything and I'll have to knock you out and gag you again. Nod for yes or shake your head for no if you understand or not."

I quickly nod my head and glare at him again. He grins again as he trails his fingers across my cheek and then unties my gag. Gagging and coughing a bit I watch him carefully to see if he'd do anything, to see if this was some kind of trick. He looks as if he's pondering something. I wonder what he could possibly be thinking. What sort questions is he going to ask me? At the moment his eyes are closed, I keep my eyes on him. Opening his eyes he stares at me, slowly looking me up and down. Walking back over to me he starts to unbind my wings.

"You even thinking of trying to fly away, I'll put my sleeping darts in you again. Like I said before I have questions for you and you will be answering them. It would also be best if you don't lie to me. I'm pretty good at telling whether or not someone is lying to me. If you do lie to me I will become very cross."

"Okay. Got it. May I ask one question?" I stretch my wings as far as they could go. They ached from being bound so long. When I did stretch my wings I gasp in pain. My wings must have been bound for a fairly long time for them to hurt this much.

"I guess you can. What do you want to ask?"

I look at him questioningly as I ask, "Well I have couple of them to ask. For one, who are you? Two, how long have I been out?"

He glances at me as he unbinds my feet and chuckles, "I can't answer your first question… yet. The answer to your second question I can give. You have been out cold for at least twenty-four hours. I didn't mean to put so many darts in you. My sleeping concoction is pretty potent."

This information sinks in and my mind goes into jumbles. That means I've been gone for over a day. I know for certain that Father is in a panic now, possibly thinking that I've run away or something. He doesn't even know I've been kidnapped. Inside I despair a little bit, _how is anyone going to find me?_

"You have a look of despair on your face. You're so easy to read. You are such an open book. Now my first question is…"

"Do you even know WHO I am, sir? DO you know who you have kidnapped?" I interrupt him, sitting with my back tall and straight.

"No and honestly I don't care. You're just some random maid from that castle. You're no one important. No one will notice you're missing."

"And that's where you are wrong, "I laugh at his ignorance of knowing who he has abducted, "I'm not just some random maid you happen to have kidnapped. You, sir, have kidnapped the princess of this land. I am Nalaena Danelle Draconai, The Crimson Princess. I assure you, my father will search for me and he will find me. Once he does you will be cowering in fear before his feet. Because he will NOT be happy and he has quite the temper."

"Even if you are The Crimson Princess little girl, he won't find us. I've flown far away from that castle and this just perfect. Because you should have the information I'm needing after all."

Shocked at this, "Do you even care about your own life? Because by doing this you forfeit your life."

"I don't care as long as a particular demon's true colors are shown. This demon is a power hungry monster that will do ANYTHING and I mean anything to get what he wants. He will stop at nothing to achieve his goals and once, if he does… this realm will be danger of being destroyed. He needs to be stopped or all is lost. Of that I am certain."

For a while a silence falls down on us and as it does I start thinking to myself. _This man is a mystery, who could he mean? How could the kingdom possibly be in peril? The kingdom has always been peaceful. How can I trust what this man says, even if he's possibly telling the truth? Which, in my opinion, is very unlikely. But what if this is all true? _I snap back to attention when the stranger turns his back me.

"Now I'm going to ask some questions that NEED answering. If you are who you say you are, you should know what I'm needing to know," he pauses and then continues with a demanding tone, "I know that some Ushakïrians came to the Demon King's castle. What did they want? What was their reason for coming unannounced?"

Narrowing my eyes and watching this man closely, I answer carefully, "To be more correct it was the late Ushakïrians leader's son, who is now leader and apparently has been for a couple weeks. He came to ask my father for my hand in marriage. My father was in approval of it, but I was not and refused the Ushakïrian."

He begins to mutter angrily to himself and then turns back to me, "Do you have any idea what is going on in Ushakïr?"

His question confuses me, "What do you mean? Is there something going on there that has not reached my father's ears?"

"I'll take that as a no. Well the basics of it is that several of Ushakïr's people are rising up against that pretender, that murderer. But all that try to go against him are quickly snuffed out. The people are growing fearful and those that escape his wrath are being hunted down like animals. That boy claims his father died of daemonta, but that's not true. His father died from a poison that has similar symptoms of the disease. He killed his own father by poisoning him."

Not believing him I slightly interrupt him, "Even IF this is true, my father would have heard something about this by now and done something about it. He does not take kindly to such behavior. Also, how would you know the clan leader was poisoned?"

He ignores me and finishes, "Now he's taken over and is already trying for the Demon King's throne by trying to marry you. Zakain is not a kind man. He is cruel and ruthless. If he gets control all this land will know is bloodshed and cruelty."

I sigh, "Are you done questioning me so I can go back home?"

"You won't be leaving for a while yet, princess."

"Well I don't have any more information than what I told you anyway. Because after my father laid the whole betrothal thing on me I stormed out and flew to my mother's tomb in her garden that's several miles away from the castle and stayed there until nightfall. Then I was kidnapped by you!"

"Doesn't matter if you do or not. Because if you are the princess, Zakain will find any way possible to marry you and then become the Demon King once your father dies a premature death at his hands."

I roll my eyes at him, "You really are a fool, aren't you?" I, then, laugh at him, "The only way he would be able to be the Demon King is if he kills me too. The succession goes directly to me and is not shared. He'd basically just be used to get an heir on me and that's it. In other words, a consort."

His eyes then turn to my face, "Then after he gets his heir, if he decides that he wants one and IF he thinks it will be useful to him, he'll kill you."

"You seriously believe that?"

"Yes, I do. That's why you're staying with me. So he doesn't get to you."

"Then at least let me send word to my father to let him know I'm okay and tell him the situation."

He ponders this for a while, "I guess you could. But the bird we'll be using is a one way bird that will go directly to him. This bird is also a very special type of bird that makes sure that receiver is the person you want it to go to. Is there a special song or phrase you and your father share?"

"Yes. There's this melody my mother would hum while she would knit or embroidery. My father and I would just sit there with her just to listen to her sing. She had a beautiful voice."

"Good write your message and then hum the melody to the bird. The bird mimics half the tune to the receiver and the receiver has to sing or hum the rest of the melody and then, only then, will the receiver get the message from the bird."

"Okay. I understand."

The man hands me a slip of paper from his bag and a piece of charcoal after he unbinds my hands. I quickly jot down the situation and in the note I told my father that I was fine and hopefully will be able to come home soon. I also told him that if this was possibly true to keep a wary eye on Zakain. I hope that what this man has told me isn't true. Because if it is then my father is in serious danger. Sometimes my father can be a bit too trusting of some people like nobles and, in this case, clan leaders. I roll the note and put it in a small tube, handing it to the man. He whistles shrilly and a tiny little lavender colored bird smaller than my hand appears out of nowhere.

"Hum or sing the melody to the bird now and then say the receiver's name, title or both."

I hum the melody to the tiny bird and as I hum the bird sways its head back and forth. Once I completed the melody I whisper, "Nalathar, the Demon King." The bird disappears within a blink of the eye. I gasp in surprise. I glance toward the man and he grins at me.

"Fast isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Are you going to bind me up again?"

"I will not tie you up unless you try to run."

"Well I won't be trying to run. I really don't feel like being tied up again. It's really uncomfortable and I wasn't looking forward to encountering my father so soon after my outburst."

He laughs and sits down by the fire. Gazing at me through half closed eyes, he watches my every move as I explore the cave. I notice a couple of things right off the bat. There's only on bedroll and one blanket and there's a few items laying around that suggests he actually lives here in this cave. I glance at him again, wondering if what he said a bit ago is true or not and if he was actually going to keep me here.

"So, ah, is there another bedroll and blanket around here that I can use during my stay here? Because I sure don't see any of either items, except yours of course, laying around."

"Nope just mine. You're more than welcome to come lay next to me and share mine with me." The man grins mischievously.

I sputter in disbelief, "W-what? Surely you're jesting? What makes you think that I would share a blanket and bedroll with a STRANGER?!"

"The name's Daeren. Not much of a stranger, now am I?" Daeren's laughter echoes through the cave.

I stare at him openmouthed, "How dare you? I am a lady, a princess at that!"

"Yeah? And?"

I feel as if my eyes are going to pop out, "Why you!"

He watched me calmly as my eye change from purple to crimson, my horns and wings from white to a black red color and my ears grow taller and more pointed and lastly my tail appears slipping through a special slit in my dress as my angers rises. I stroll right up to him and slap him across the face, my fingernails now turned claws scrape his cheek badly. Blood wells up and drips down his shocked face.

I growl at him, "I will not be treated like this! If I have to stay here you WILL at least get me a blanket and bedroll of my own. I have the money for it with me."

Daeren narrows his eyes at me, slowly standing up. He instantly, but calmly, manifests to his full demon form like I was. This shows he's at least five years older than me. Because I can't do that yet, my manifestation is controlled by my anger. After he manifests he's now three heads taller than my full demon form. His horns, and wings turns blacker than jet black it seems and his eyes change to silver-white. The only sign that shows his anger is his tail whipping back and forth.

Just as I'm about to take a step backwards in fear he grabs both wrists in a single giant hand with lightning speed and lifts me off the ground until we're face to face. He then presses me up against a cave wall and I'm terrified, going back to human form. Raising me up again until we're face to face, more like nose touching nose. He pierces me with his bright eyes and I start to breathe fast due to me being trapped between a rock wall and a hard place.

"You will never strike me again. I do not care if you're a princess or not. I was only jesting earlier just to get a rise out of you, teasing you more or less. Do I make myself clear?"

I whimper a tad bit, "Yes…"

Tears unwillingly drop down my face as I close my eyes, waiting for him to do or say something else. I feel his other arm go around my waist and he lets go of my wrists, my arms fall limply to my sides. Feeling him transform back to his human form I open my eyes. We're still face to face and his now cobalt blue eyes are staring into mine. Daeren sets me on my feet and lets me go, walking back over to the fire and he sits on his bedroll. My knees buckle from under me and I slide down to the floor, my back against the wall.

"I'm sorry for frightening you but I will not be treated like I'm lower than you. It's doesn't matter what title you have, we're equals. No one is better than the next person. Remember that when you succeed your father. Over there in the corner is a spare blanket and bedroll. This questioning wasn't exactly a spur of the moment kind of thing. I've had this planned for a while now. I was just waiting for the right moment to catch someone completely alone and away from safety."

Sniffling, I whisper, "Okay. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't've slapped you. I guess you could say I have a bad habit of acting before thinking…"

I go grab the items and spread them beside the fire across from Daeren. I lay down on the bedroll and roll the blanket around me, cocooning myself within the blanket. Once I get comfortable I gaze at Daeren through the flames and catch him staring at me with a weird look on his face. Feeling my face start to flush, I know I'm beginning to blush. To avoid him seeing my face go red I roll over and stare at the wall, starting to doze. Eventually I fall asleep into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I wake up and stretch, expecting to feel my pillows and my bed under me. But I don't and sit up with alarm and then I remember. _That's right Nalaena you've been kidnapped and according to HIM that's a good thing. So some "crazy" new Ushakïrian clan leader won't take over the kingdom, with you and father dead! _I shake my head to stop that line of thinking and sigh softly. I spot Daeren across from me and it looks like as if he's still sleeping. Quietly I get up, grab a slip of paper and write a few things down, letting him know I went to go for a walk. Hopefully on my walk I find a lake or a river, I feel so grubby.

Leaving the note where he could see it, I leave the cave to stretch my legs. After walking a while I miraculously come upon a clear, sapphire lake. Quickly I look around to see if anyone was around and seeing no one, I strip my clothes off and wade into the lake. The water of the lake is deliciously cool and feels like silk on my skin. Diving under the water, I swim far out into the lake and I notice that I could see everything, the water was so clear. I pop back up to the surface and float for a while.

Finally getting tired of the water, I go to the shore. Stretching my wings as wide as I could, slowly flapping them back and forth, helping them dry off quicker. Looking around once more and not seeing any one I decide to wash my dress as best as I could since it was the only thing I have here to wear. After washing it I lay it across a bush in the sun and I lay on my stomach on the soft grass, considering my wings were still wet. As I lay I end up dozing off under the warm sun for a few hours.

"Wake up!" A gruff, still fuzzy to my hearing, voice shouts.

I hear the voice again and I feel a boot prod my thigh a few times. Drowsily, I lift my head up to see who it is and it's Daeren… then I remember I'm naked as the day I was born. Immediately I jump up, giving a little squeal and I reach for my dress. But it's no longer on the bush, I turn around and see it's in Daeren's hand. I blush furiously, covering myself as best as I could. _How embarrassing! I left him a note telling him what I was doing and stated clearly I was going to come back. _I stare at him, pleading with my eyes.

He grins evilly, "My, what a sight you are."

My blush gets worse, "Please give me my dress."

"Oh do you mean this dress that was just laying on that bush?" he inquires as he waves my dress around.

I try to make a grab for it as I answer through gritted teeth, "Yes, that dress! The ONLY dress I have to wear."

He laughs and dodges my attempt, "What do I get out of this by giving the dress back, princess?"

"Are you suggesting something?" I ask him, incredulous, backing away from quickly, my thoughts going rampant.

"Nothing of the sort, if you're thinking of my question that way," he chuckles.

I growl at him, trying to keep my frustration and anger under control so I don't manifest again, doing something stupid. I close my eyes, breathing in and out of my nose slowly. I saunter back up to him and stare at him straight in his bright, cobalt eyes. His eyes sparkle mischievously.

"I beg of you, please give me back my dress. I am indecent, as you can surely see."

"But that would just take my fun away. Come on, let's get back to the cave." He starts to walk away with my dress in hand.

"Wait, my dress! Give it back or else I'm not returning to the cave!"

He smiles at me, "Then I guess you'll be staying there, without your dress, until you do decide to come back." He disappears into the forest.

I give out a cry of frustration and chase after him while covering myself as best as I could, wrapping my arms around myself. I trudge behind him slowly, glaring at his back and blushing furiously the whole way back. _This is SO embarrassing. Why is he doing this? The rogue, I bet he's doing this just to see me naked. That jerk! Well, lesson learned: Never doze off naked again. _A couple of tears slip out due to frustration and embarrassment. Finally we get back to the cave and he turns to me, grinning from ear to ear. He holds out my dress to me and I quickly grab it. Turning around I slip on my dress as fast as I could.

I run past him, bumping him on the way to go sit down as far as possible away from him. He chuckles again as I sit down. Once again I glare at him, but from afar. I notice the note in the same place that I had put it when I left. I gasp softly to myself and realized that he probably never end read the note or seen the stupid thing.

"Daeren? Did you even see the note I had left you before I went to go for a walk?"

"What note are talking about?" He asks, confused.

I point to the note that was beside him, "That note right beside you."

He looks at where I was pointing, sees it and picks it up, "Not until now. Why?"

"I wrote that note and left it for you so you'd know what I was doing and I clearly stated in that note that I was coming back!"

"You should've just told me that you were leaving. I wake up and you're gone! I told you to never run away didn't I?"

"But I wasn't running away! Did you not comprehend me saying that I was coming back? Wait... you're lying aren't you? Another one your "getting a rise out of me" routines?"

Daeren did a fake frown and then he laughs, "Aww you've found me out. Yes it is and I got something really good out of it too!"

"You pervert!" I scream at him.

He laughs again and says as if it explains everything, "I'm a man."

"That is NO excuse!"

"Excuse enough for me."

After a few hours I stand back up and rush out the cave with Daeren right on my heels. Unexpectedly I burst into the air making Daeren trip over something, go as high as I can. I grin to myself because I have an evil plan in mind. I lengthen one of my nails as well as sharpen it. I turn back around and dive at Daeren. As I near him I rake my nail across his pants and shirt in one go, ripping them off of him. He shouts out in surprise. I go for another round, just as fast, and grab him by the foot lifting him into the air with me. I jet across the forest back to the lake with him yelling at me to let him go.

It was now night considering how long I was gone at the lake earlier. At the lake I dive once again and throw him into the now cold water. It takes him a bit to come back up to the surface. When he does come back up, he sputtering and flopping around in the water. I float right above him, laughing at him and his flailing. Finally he gets steady enough to where he's glaring at me.

"That should cool your hot blood! You so deserve this after all that embarrassment you put me through today." I laugh again and glide over to the lake shore, patiently waiting for him to come to shore.

Eventually he makes it back and flops on the ground, just lying there panting for breath after his exertion from swimming back. It is a pretty large lake and the middle of it is far from the shore. It actually looks familiar even now that I think about it. I walk to him slowly and lean over him with my hands on my hips.

Opening one eye he whispers tiredly, "Okay, we're even now. Is that what you want me to say? Oh, by the way, those were the only pair of clothes that I had."

"I know."

"Then why…"

I interrupt him, "Because you needed a lesson. I knew full well what I was doing and for your information, I can sew. I also made several of my own clothes, including the dress I'm wearing now. You're just lucky that I have gold on me at all times. I know of a town that's nearby here. I'll make some new clothes for you."

At this he opens both eyes, "There's no town near here."

I sigh, "Yes there is. I've studied my father's maps. This lake is by far the largest lake in the kingdom. I know where we are and how far the castle is as well. I'm not some uneducated little spoiled brat you probably think I am. I know numbers and literature. I also know war strategy and how to fight. In fact the day you kidnapped me I could have taken you out if not for your sleep darts. I could leave right now if I truly wanted to."

He asks the obvious, "Then why don't you leave?"

"To be honest, I was put off by that Ushakïrian. Also I'm scared of facing my father after my outburst and defying him like that. As for you, even though I've only known you for a day, I surprisingly trust you and like you somewhat. Even if you infuriate me sometimes."

Just as he was about to say something that little bird appears out of nowhere and starts humming mother's song. I gasp and when the bird finishes it's half I hum the rest. The bird rests on my finger that I hold out to it and retrieve the message. I open the letter and see that it's from my father. I know his script well and quickly read the letter. I start pacing after reading his letter. I take off rushing to the town I had mentioned. I need to make him those clothes quickly.

Once I get to the town I run to the necessary shop and I make it there in time. I buy the items needed and rush back to the cave where Daeren was waiting for me to return. I land softly outside the entrance of the cave seeing that he wrapped his blanket around his lower half. I will admit, he does have a gorgeous body. I've never seen such a well sculpted body. I grab him by the arm, dragging him to where the best lighting is. First thing I'll be working on is his pants.

"So you going to tell me what that was all about?" He inquires as I measure him for his new clothes that I'm going to make for him.

I glance up at him and then get back to work as I answer him, "My father isn't worried about me now as he has stated so in his letter. Apparently after my disappearance Zakain went into a rage and left the castle earlier today. Father said in the letter that in between the time I disappeared and Zakain left there was two attempts on his life. Two taste testers have died from a poison that you have described to me. Except that it was a stronger dosage of the poison so it struck them down quickly. It seems that you were right after all. Now my father is suspicious of Zakain and has put an investigation on Zakain's father's death to see how he really died. My father and I both know that daemonta eats at you slowly for years and then strikes the death blow. Zakain's father was never diagnosed with daemonta until a month ago. I need to get back to my father to help him and I won't let you stop me."

He growls softly and starts muttering something about "overconfident girl" and such and then says, "Then I'm going to have to go with you and I'LL not take no as answer and it's nonnegotiable. Understand?"

I sigh with exasperation, "Fine. I guess you can come. Doesn't matter if I knock you out or not you'll end coming after me once you wake up, won't you?"

"Got that right little princess."

Glaring at him I purposely poke him with a needle close to his nether region, "Don't call me "little princess", rogue."

"OW! Watch what you're doing will you?"

I laugh as I take the material off of him to complete his pants, "Oh shush and wrap up."

"So where did you learn to sew and all that? I thought princesses did embroidery and girly stuff. Most of the stuff you told me you could do is not girly things."

"My mother insisted on it before she… she…" I couldn't finish what I was going to say.

"Before she what, Nalaena?" he presses.

"Died…" I whisper sadly, "My father would do anything she asked and so I learned everything my mother specified that she wanted me to learn since I was the only child and the doctors told her she couldn't have any more children because of her condition."

"Her condition was…?" he pries.

I yell at him emotionally, "She was very ill and that's all I'm going to say about it, okay? Now shush and let me work or I'll never get done with these!"

"Okay! Geez. Calm down will you? Sorry for prying."

I completely ignore and concentrate on his clothes as I cry. It hasn't been that long since my mother died from daemonta. Only five months ago is when it happened, when daemonta had taken her away from me. When my mother asked father to have me learn all the things she specified she had just learned that she developed daemonta. This happened ten maybe eleven years ago.

Her death is still fresh in mind, I remember it as if it just happened yesterday. Her screams of pain and pleas for someone to just kill her so she wouldn't hurt anymore. I remember her nails digging into my skin breaking it, making me bleed and then all of sudden she was slack, she was gone from the world. Daemonta had taken her away from my father and me viciously. It's a terrible, cruel and vicious disease that torments the person dying and the family members of the person who has daemonta.

I start to sob silently at the memories flooding back to me of that terrible time. But I guess I wasn't as silent as I thought I was. Daeren kneels beside me, taking the material and the needle from my hands. He sets them aside and picks me up, carrying me to the fire and sits down, holding me close. I peek up at him through watery eyes.

"W-what are you d-doing?" I stutter at him.

He whispers, "What do you think I'm doing? I'm comforting you since I'm the one that made you cry. I'm sorry. I brought up sad memories, didn't I?"

I nod as an answer and just sit there letting him hold me. Never have I let anyone do this after the death of my mother. Always, since her death, I have told myself that I had to stay strong for my father, to never cry in front of anyone. My weapon instructor always told me to never show emotion. To show such strong emotions is a weakness that can be exploited. Daeren holds me tighter and I close my eyes, which was a major mistake. Because I end falling asleep in his lap, tears still streaming down my face and soaking his chest with said tears.

Morning arrives with the sun hitting my eyelids. I blink several and stretch. My hand hits bare flesh and I immediately tense up. Last night rushes back to me, my face flushes furiously and I jump from his encircling arms in a panic. _EEEEEK! I slept beside him last night! Oh sweet Ranaetia! I am an idiot! What will he think of me now? Probably some stupid crybaby, that's what!_

When I jumped from Daeren's arms I startle him awake and he looks up at me with confusion. I stare back at him, my mind in shambles. He obviously notices my red face and chuckles softly to himself. I then start to pace, feeling myself tremble. _Okay I need to do something that takes all my concentration. His clothes! They're unfinished. That's what I'll do! I'll work on several pairs of clothes for him._ I rush over to his clothes and immediately work on them furiously.

"Everything okay over there?"

"Everything is fine, Daeren!" I barely squeak out.

"Okay," He laughs, "What did sleeping beside me bother you that much when you woke up and realized that's what you did? Do I bother you that badly?"

"Uuuummmm… yes… no… I don't know!" I reply, obviously flustered but thinking to myself _yes and weirdly not in a bad way… UGH what is wrong with me? Now I have these weird images in my head of me and him. _My eyes widen as I think _is it possible that maybe I'm… no that's impossible, absurd even. There's no way I could be so attracted to him._

When the sun was high in the sky I had just finished three pairs of pants for him and just measured him for his shirt. He makes us lunch and I eat quickly, wanting to finish my projects. I get back to work on his shirts. A few hours later I finish the last of the shirts and there was enough material left over for me to make a summer dress and that's exactly what I did.

"Not too tight and not too loose. These fit perfectly. Wow! You really are an expert. Better than those shopkeepers in town. I know they make their own wares. So that's saying something." He says admiring my work.

I smile at him and my face goes a bright shade of light pink, "Thank you. The reason I'm so good at it is because I practice all the time to make myself better. Sewing has actually became a hobby of mine."

"So now that you have finished making me my new clothes, when are we heading back to the castle?"

"We'll leave tomorrow. This way we can get provisions tonight and be well rested by morning."

"Sounds good."

Walking over to me, he grabs my chin softly and makes me look into his cobalt eyes. My heart starts to pound hard against my chest as if it's trying to escape from my body. Unexpectedly he kisses my cheek and my face goes red. I could feel my face flush and heat up quickly. Daeren walks away chuckling to himself. I rush out of the cave, angry and feeling confused. He makes me my emotions go into scrambles. Especially at times like this. It's so frustrating!

I start walking farther away from the cave to calm myself down. Walking just wasn't doing it all that well. How is it that he can just get under my skin like that? I never felt like this with anyone before. It's so unnerving and so confusing to me. For some reason I can't wrap my head around it. Is he purposely trying to get in my head, under my skin? I burst into the sky and fly as high as I could and just let myself fall. I flip over so I could see the ground rushing toward me. At the last few moments before I hit the ground I open my wings to land softly on the ground.

I start walking again but I stop when I hear something behind me. Turning around I see no one there but off in the distance I see the sun glinting off an object. Someone is following me and the only person that comes to mind is perhaps some underling of Zakain's. Just as I was about to turn around and act like I didn't see anything I'm hit from behind on the head but not hard enough to knock me out. I roll over and groan in pain, slightly seeing stars and my head spinning. Zakain's face appears before me as he leans over me.

"Found you, my princess. Now you're mine. I wondered where you had disappeared to." He grins maniacally. The last thing I see is his boot coming towards my face, I didn't even have time to scream before he knocks me unconscious.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

~Daeren~

After pecking Nalaena on the cheek, I watch her face turn to a brilliant shade of red and she then storms out of the cave while I chuckle to myself. I love tormenting her, she's just a spitfire which makes her adorable. I turn back around and see that she's disappeared into the forest. Shrugging my shoulders I tend to the fire, getting it blazing again. Grabbing my bow and arrows, I head out into the forest to hunt for our dinner.

Heading deep into the forest I notice it's eerily quiet. I check the ground and see some fresh deer tracks. Checking the direction the deer went, I follow the deer's tracks. Hearing some crackling sound I stop and listen. Peering through the brush I spot a young deer about ten feet away. Silently I grab an arrow and nock it. Aiming the arrow carefully I let the it fly, taking the deer down in one shot.

Running over I check my kill to see how clean of a kill it was. I would say pretty damn well. Got the deer right in the eye. While doing all of this I notice that the forest is still eerily quiet, as if evil is lurking in the forest. Not even a bird was chirping, it's dead silent, which is normally never good. The silence usually meant that something bad is going to happen, is happening or already has happened. I climb the tree next to me and peer over the top leaves of it. Seeing that it's relatively clear, I silently fly higher to see all of my surroundings better.

Not too far from where I am there's a hole as if someone or something burst through the treetop. Quickly I go to investigate, peeking just barely through the hole and see no one there. Going through the hole, I float back down to the forest floor to investigate further. Not even an inch from where I land there's a blood splatter, a demon blood splatter. Where animals and humans have bright crimson blood, a demon has bluish black blood.

Thinking of Nalaena I fly as fast as I can back to the cave with my kill. I drop the deer outside of the cave and run in. I look around seeing she's not back yet. She would've come back by now surely, unless something happened to her. Running back outside, I eagerly look into the forest hoping, praying that she appears safe and unharmed. But she doesn't appear and dread settles into my bones.

"Nalaena! NALAENA! Where are you? Answer me, Nalaena!"

No answer, no nothing... just complete and utter silence.

"No! Nalaena… I have to go to the castle. I have to tell her father. Zakain must have found her and taken her. It's the only sound explanation there is, the only logical one there could be." I whisper to myself.

Quickly and not as skillfully as normal I skin the deer. Cutting its meat into proportionate pieces, curing it as well. Hiding most of it in my magic covered ice hole I pack the rest for my trip to the castle. It'll take me at least three days of straight flying, at my fastest speed, to make it there as soon as possible. After I get everything packed I start heading towards the castle. I have to save Nalaena somehow because it's my fault she was and is captured by Zakain.

Those three days go by quickly as if in a matter of moments than several hours. I'm completely exhausted by the time I make it to the castle. I walk up to the front gates, dragging my feet and my wings are drooping from the exhaustion. The guards eye me warily and confront me.

"Halt! You may not go any further!" One shouts at me, superior like.

The other laughs at the one yelling, "As if he could DO anything! Look at him, Vakyr!"

I plead exhaustedly, "Please, I beg of you, send word to the king that Daeren wishes to speak with him! It's an emergency and something that he absolutely needs to know!"

The one called Vakyr questions me, "What exactly is the emergency?"

"It's privy to only his ears."

"Then it mustn't be that much of an emergency."

"At least just mention my name to him! PLEASE! Just do this one thing and I'll leave, okay?"

Vakyr glares at me while making a face of disgust, "Fine but don't expect anything out it, commoner."

With relief I say to him, "Thank you!"

The guard sends a bird directly to the king. From a far off balcony I see a large dot approaching us fast. When the man lands in front of the guards they drop to their knees, bowing their heads reverently. This huge man looks at me questioningly and then glances at the guards.

"Your majesty!"

The king slowly looks over to the guard, Vakyr and silences him with that look. My mouth goes dry in nervousness. He turns and the gates open for him as he wave at me to follow him. In silence we walk together until we reach some rooms. He waves me inside and orders a servant to bring food and drinks for the both of us. The servant leaves with a slight bow and soon brings back the requested items. The Demon King then orders her to tell the guards that we are not to be disturbed until we are finished talking. With a "Yes, your majesty." she leaves us alone in the room.

The Demon King turns to me, "Where is my daughter? She said in her letter that she was with you."

"Four days ago, a day before I left to come here, she went out into the forest and never returned. I went to look for her when she was gone longer than I thought she would be and came upon a spot where there was a struggle. I found a demon blood splatter, a small one, there. I fear and suspect that she may have been taken by Zakain."

The Demon King visually staggers, grabbing his desk for support. He looks at me with pained eyes then at the floor. Straightening himself he composes himself as the regal man that he is. He sighs sadly, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. I wonder what is going through this man's mind.

"Your majesty, I am deeply sorry. I didn't protect her when she needed it the most."

"Boy, call me Nalathar. Without your intervention she would already be in his clutches. He seemed like such a trusting boy. It wasn't until I got Nalaena's letter did some things make sense. For instance, Zakain's father's diagnosis and death. How did you know about all of this? About Zakain?"

I take a deep breath, "I am his older brother and I caught him putting the poison in father's cup for the first time when no one was around. He caught me watching and has been after my blood all this time. To get rid of the witness. I tried telling father but he wouldn't listen to me. Because in his eyes Zakain was perfect, he did no wrong and I was the jealous, troublesome brother."

The king's eyes widen at what I tell him. I knew it would shock him. He shakes his head slowly, "No wonder your inner demon looks familiar. It has been a long time since the last time I seen you, which was when you were still learning to sit and crawl. But the aura is the same."

"Interesting… so King Nalathar, how are we going to go about rescuing your daughter from that monster?"

"Very carefully. As far as I know, he doesn't know that I've found out about her current disappearance. So we're going to figure out our next move after he makes his. But I will send spies to look for her location at Zakain's fortress and mansion."

"Sounds like a good idea. What do we do in the mean-time?"

"You will hone your current skills and learn new ones, my boy. That way you'll be prepared for when the war starts."

"Okay, will do."

"For this very moment though I will have a room arranged for you to stay in and have some clothes made for you."

"No need for clothes. I brought my own, ones your daughter made for me after she destroyed my, then, only pair of clothes."

Nalathar raises an eyebrow, "I would like to hear the story behind that one day."

"Perhaps you will." I laugh heartily.

The Demon King rings a bell and a different servant girl enters the room, "Myrana, dear girl, please have a room set up for this young man. Preferably in F wing."

"Yes, your majesty. Right away." She then leaves us.

An hour the girl returns informing us that the room is ready for me and to please let her know when I want her to show me the way to my room. I thank her and turn back to the king who was acting like he was busy with some official business. He looks up, winks at me and looks back down at the paper he was so busy with. Once the girl leaves yet again, the king puts down the papers and sighs.

"All this paperwork is tedious. You, Daeren, better go get some rest."

"Okay. I think I will before I fall asleep on this couch."

I find the servant girl and ask her to show me the way. Following her I memorize the path. Finally we get to my new room and she gives me a key explaining that it was the only key to this door, stating all the possible what if's. I enter my room closing the door behind me. I lean against the door thinking to myself _At least he knows now. Basically about everything and who I am. I haven't even told Nalaena yet. I wonder what she'll think of me when I tell her I'm Zakain's brother._ I put my few possessions in the chest at the foot of my bed.

Laying on the bed, I stare at the ceiling thinking of her. Ever since I caught her in my arms, I've had her in my head. When she fell unconscious she looked so peaceful and innocent. I've also been feeling this weird emotion I have never had before and it confuses me. What could it mean? I do know one thing and that's to defeat Zakain and get Nalaena away from his evil grasp.

Eventually I pass out and dream fitfully, my imagination going wild at the possible things that Zakain could be doing to Nalaena. But one dream is realistically nightmarish and is always the same and that dream is of Zakain poisoning father's cup yet again and he comes at me with a knife, wanting me dead.

I wake up in a cold sweat and just lay there living in the past for a bit. There are some things you can never forget that are permanently ingrained in your memories. These are such memories I'm currently reliving and I have never found them pleasant. I have always viewed them as a curse because they always pop back up and plague me with my horrible childhood.

* * *

_I was nine or ten at the time and I run home to my mother, wiping away tears from my face. I know I will be made fun of for crying. I'm supposed to be a man and a man does not cry for any reason. I run into my home, into my mother's open arms and bury my face in her rough, woolen dress. She strokes my hair and asks me what's wrong but I just shake my head. My mother sighs at me and just holds me close, knowing I'll eventually tell her what happened this time once I calm down a bit. People have always said that I was sensitive. _

_I finally calm down but still sniffling, "My little brother is mean. He said that father doesn't love me and wishes that I was never born. Do you think that is true mother? He always ignores me when I'm over there to see him and Zakain. Whenever I try to get his attention he just brushes me off and tells me to go away. I've even heard a few things I wasn't supposed to hear from father's mouth. That I was never supposed to born, that I was a mistake. Is there something wrong with me mother?"_

_ "__Oh Daeren. There's absolutely nothing wrong you, my little love. Your father did love me at one point and was even happy about me being pregnant with you until his lifebound mate found out. When SHE found out about us he became resentful. He brought this upon himself. My little Ren, I love you and it hurts me to see you hurt. Don't go over there anymore."_

_ "__Okay mother. I won't go to father's anymore."_

_She runs her hand through my hair and down my cheek, kissing my forehead, "Wash up my little Ren. Dinner will be done soon."_

_ "__Yes mother."_

_I did as she told me and volunteered to put the bowls and silverware on the table. Sitting down, she spoons us both some stew and puts a couple slices of bread on top that was freshly baked. My stomach grumbles loudly and she laughs softly. After we eat we go to bed and she tucks me in like she normally does, humming her favorite melody. I smile at the song because it is my favorite as well and always lulls me to sleep. Little did I know that was to be our last night together because disaster comes to our door later on that night._

_Next thing I know I'm being woken up by mother dragging me out of my bed. Drowsily I look around and there's a strange red-orange light all over and that fully wakes me up making me realize we're under a raid and that is the light of fire. My mother drags me through the house and into her room, shoving me in the closet._

_ "__Don't you dare come out until the danger has passed! Do you understand me, my little Ren?" She stares straight into my eyes._

_Terrified, I can only nod as she shuts the door to the closet. She turns and acts if she's waiting for something to happen. The door to her room shatters open. Three strange looking demons come in, grab my mother and drag her off as she kicks and screams to be let go. They laugh __guttural laughs__, oblivious to her screams and pleas. I hear a thump in another room and more screams. I crouch there and cover my ears and close my eyes, trying to mute all the sounds. The sounds of screams, evil laughter and the groans of pain and death, the roar of fire._

_I finally uncover my ears, opening my eyes and there is silence except the sobbing of people and the soft crackle of fire dying. I slowly open my mother's closet door and climb out, looking around for my mother. I go into the kitchen and there's no sign of her. I hear a cough in the room where the hearth is and run in there, finding my mother. She looks horrible and there's blood everywhere, seeping from a wound in her stomach that went all the way through her. I get on my knees and put her head on my lap, I feel tears flowing down my face. She coughs up a little blood and smiles at me._

_ "__My little Ren *cough* you're safe. Thank the Goddess. I prayed no one would find you. I'm afraid *cough cough* that our time together is running out." She whispers hoarsely to me, "I love you, Ren. Never *cough* forget *cough* that. Also, my son, never forget *cough cough cough* I'm… always… with… you…" The last breath escapes from her mouth and her head tilts to the side, her lively cobalt blue eyes now dully gazing lifelessly into the distance._

_ "__Mother? MOTHER! Please don't leave me!" I cry softly into her hair._

_I lay her head gently on the floor and close her eyes. I sit beside her and I start to rock myself, tears streaming down my face silently. Something made my father come check on us and he saw me rocking beside my mother's lifeless body. He pulls me up by my arm, making me stand up. I look up at him and see a few tears falling down his face. I stop crying from shock._

_ "__Why are you crying, father? I thought you didn't care about us."_

_He looks down at me sadly, "I can only say this when we're alone. I have always cared even if it may have seem like I didn't. I always will. Me acting like I do at my house is just that, an act. I loved your mother and wanted to be with her badly. But I was forced to marry that emotionless, hateful woman that I am with now. Please remember this. Because, sadly, your life will become a hellish life from this moment on. You now have to live with me since you have no other family members left but me." _

What he had said was true. My life from that moment became my own personal hell. Zakain tormented me on a daily basis and while my father looked at me with sad eyes, he had to act like I was nothing to him. I hated my life up until I caught Zakain poisoning our father monthly and I had to run for my life. My life was a life of survival after my mother's death and nothing more until I had taken Nalaena that night a week or so ago. Somehow she gave me a purpose to truly live again and I think I'm starting to fall for her. I wonder if it's the same for her.

I get up out of bed and find tears falling down my face. I see that my mother's death still hurts. She was my only friend during that time up until her death from the winter raiders. They always came every winter until Nalathar's father became the Demon King, Nalathar himself was younger then. I was twelve or so when that happened, he made things peaceful and orderly. Shaking my head to clear it, I shower and get dressed for the day, heading to the Nalathar's office.

I get there and knock on his door. I hear a muffled "come in" and open the door. Nalathar looks up at me from his papers and smiles sadly. I raise the corners of my mouth just a tad and walk up to his desk. He leans back in his chair as I sit down in one of the chairs. I wait for him to speak first.

"Well late last night I received a bird from Zakain. Apparently he's not worried. He plain out told me he has my daughter captive and promises he won't hurt her. I won't have to waste resources to find that out but I still need to know where she's being held. That little important tidbit he didn't mention unsurprisingly."

"I can tell you right now that promise is a lie. Depending on how she acts and what he wants from her, which we both know what that will be. She will be tortured until she breaks and gives him what he wants: her hand in marriage."

"I was afraid of that. This is stressful… I just lost my wife five months ago! I cannot and will not lose my beloved Nalaena to some lunatic!" He roars.

I cringe at the roar, "We will get her back, Nalathar, before he's able to break her down. What skills will I be learning?"

He grins, "You'll be taught how to use swords and other variety of weapons. You will also learn war magic."

"War magic?"

"War spells and the sort. Because I am certain he doesn't have war mages and doesn't know how to use any war spells. So you can use that as an advantage, my boy."

"Okay. When do I start?"

"Now."

And so my training begins. I will learn as fast as I can so we can get Nalaena away from Zakain as soon as possible. Because the longer she is with him, the worse off she end up. Up until her death. I know it will come to that if we don't get her out in time. I know Zakain and his malicious ways, he will never take no as an answer when he wants something so badly. I run to the training grounds and get started with my weapons and war magic training. I also need to train myself mentally so he doesn't get in my head.

The first day of training is brutal and at the end of it there isn't a signal place on my body that doesn't hurt, even my wings were aching from the practice aerial battle. Slowly I trudge back my room step by aching step. It seems like it takes a long time before I get back to my room. Finally I get to my door and go in, seeing that there's a bath already drawn for me. I strip and get into the hot water that relieves the ache from my body.

I wake up from the sound of knocking and I look around in a confused state at first, realizing I'm still in the bath. I guess I was exhausted as well if I fell asleep in the bath. Slowly I get out, wrapping my lower half in a towel to go answer the door. Opening it a little I see that it's Myrana, the king's personal servant, and I open the door all the way. Her eyes widen and she begins to blush.

"I'm sorry, Master Daeren, but the king requests that you come to his council room immediately and wishes to speak with you."

"Thank you, Myrana. Please let him know I will be on my way as soon as I get dressed. As you can see, I'm indecent." I chuckle.

She giggles back, "Yes my lord. You are indeed indecent. I shall be on my way now." Myrana turns to leave.

"Myrana?'

"Yes, my lord?"

"Just call me Daeren. I'm not a lord."

"Yes my… I mean Daeren." She smiles and then leaves to deliver my message to Nalathar.

Quickly I put on some fresh, clean clothes. I leave my room jogging to the king's council rooms, which happens to the name of the meeting room I was in yesterday when the king came to the gates for me. Knocking on the door, I let myself in and encounter the king pacing back and forth with a look of worry and indecision on his face. Instantly I could tell that something is wrong and is troubling him greatly.

"Nalathar? What has happened?"

"Zakain has sent me another bird with a set of terms and then he'll let Nalaena go. I don't trust him to keep his word."

"That's a good thing that you don't trust him to keep his word. Because he won't keep his word. He never does. How's the investigation of my father's death coming along? Have you had any word of Nalaena's condition?"

"Well they've found the poison you told me and my daughter about. The Ushakïrian council is shocked and has stripped Zakain as their representative. So he really doesn't have any power over the people except for the thugs he has rounded up to his side, which make up a surprisingly large force. As for Nalaena, there is no word of her even though I have asked about her condition many times. All I have to say is if he's even touched my daughter in any harmful way, he will die a gruesome death by my hands. I am hoping my spies have gotten in successfully to get word of Nalaena and her condition. They should be back in a few days."

"Good. Hopefully we'll hear something good."

"Yes, hopefully we will."

Five days pass and I train vigorously during those five days. The spies return on the fifth day, bloodied and tired. Their leader immediately goes to the king. When I see them I know that something went wrong on their way out. I hurry to the council room and get there just in time. I enter the room just as the spy is about to give his report. The man stops in midsentence as I enter, looks at me and returns back to give his report of his mission.

"He has a strong force, my king. Even if they are thugs and lowlifes. They are surprisingly trained well in the art of battle. This is going to be bloody war if it does come to that."

"Understood. Were you able to locate my daughter?"

"Yes, my king." The man's face turns grim, "We have located her and we have seen her condition. You might want to brace yourself…"

Nalathar and I both straighten up. His face contorts ever so slightly, his eyes burning with a rage he was barely able to contain and growls, "Continue please."

"She's in a chamber with strange devices, shackled from the ceiling. She's been raised off the floor at least a foot or two…"

Nalathar erupts and interrupts with a roar, "IS SHE HURT?!"

The spy cringes quite visually and continues, "Yes… my king and pretty badly. I couldn't get close because of the guards or else I would have released her."

Nalathar's then controlled rage unleashes the moment he hears Nalaena is hurt badly and he manifests into his full demon form. I dive towards the man and bring him down with me as a desk goes hurtling through the air. His full demon form is something to behold. The skin turns red, his horns white and his wings black. Clothes tearing and falling off him shows his legs have turned into a furry animal's legs with hoofs and bull like tail appears as well. The king's eye go pitch black, including the whites of his eyes and fangs protrude from his mouth. He roars again in rage and despair, fire flowing from it.

Furniture starts flying across the room as I start to drag myself and the spy to the door. As I get the door open a spout of flame appears above us out of nowhere and I cover the man, waiting for the searing heat to recede. Once I do I stand up and drag the man through the door into the hallway, rushing to close the door as another spout of fire from the king comes towards us. I shut the door in time as I stumble backwards and fall down in fear.

Another roar is heard in the room that reverberates the door, walls and floor. The spy and me look at each other and then back at the door in amazement. I glance back at the man as he closes his eyes, bowing his head in sadness. I scoot myself to the wall across from the doors as I hear something shatter against the door. The man backs away as well, clearly frightened. I stand up and lift the man up, his arm around my shoulders and head to the infirmary.

"What's your name man?" I ask the spy.

"My name is Thaerond. Yours?"

"Daeren."

There is a momentarily silence between us as we walk along, him limping from a leg wound, before he speaks again.

"I knew this would happen, him manifesting that is. Nalaena is a very special girl, well loved by all. Especially by her father. She is his pride and joy, the only person who brings him true happiness any more. When I had seen her so bloodied, her hair matted and head drooping, clothes torn to shreds by one of Zakain's devices, my soul cried out for her. If only those guards weren't there…"

"Don't despair, we'll get her out." I promise, rage coursing through me.

_If it is the last thing I do, I'll kill Zakain after putting him through the same pain he put Nalaena through. There will be nothing left of him once I'm done with him, that's for damn sure._


	4. Chapter 3

I'm back with a new chapter and I am sooo sorry it has taken me so long to get an update out. A special thanks to **The Corrupted Typer **for my first review. Seeing reviews, even it's just one for this story for now, really encourages me. So please readers and followers give me your thoughts, advice or anything else. I'd love to hear what you think of my story and stuff.

**WARNING: **This chapter has descriptive violence and some heated romance ; ]

* * *

Chapter Three

~Nalaena~

It's been around eight days since I've been captured. Every day from that moment seemed to drag. During those eight days, Zakain has been putting me through hell. Using so many instruments on me I've already lost count of how many he already used. I'm so bloody now and hurting everywhere, sweating profusely. Most of my clothes are gone, torn away. Only strips of cloth hang loosely on my body. They barely cover me from his prying, sadistic, leering eyes.

I pray every moment to my Goddess that I'll be set free soon, be rescued somehow and to give me strength to continue to defy Zakain. I don't think I can take this for much longer though. My will is weakening, Zakain is slowly breaking it down. I have to stay strong and defy him until that happens. I wonder is Daeren thinks I have left without him or if he knows I have been captured. This always keep going through my mind.

In the short time that I've known him I think I'm starting to fall for him. There was just something about him that makes me smile instantly. I can only think of him now, dreaming of him constantly when I'm not screaming in agony because of Zakain. I start to dream about Daeren again. In my dream we're by the lake again. He's holding me close to him from behind and I turn to look at his face. Leaning our heads towards each other, our lips are just about to touch.

The dream is ripped from me as pain lances across my back. Blood curdling scream after scream comes from my mouth as I'm hit by something several more times, Zakain has returned with his offer. Marry him or suffer until I give into him. Lifting my head takes more effort than it should as I try to search for him in the room, but the room is too dark for me to see much of anything. Then he appears from the darkness like a nightmarish monster, grinning evilly. My face curls in disgust as he approaches me. Zakain's face contorts to an angry glower, hitting me across the face with the handle of the instrument that he was hitting my back with. He chortles and hits me again harder, causing blood to come out of my mouth with a splatter.

"I don't know why you're being so stubborn, my dear. You'll eventually give up. So just save yourself the pain and give in to the inevitable."

I spit on his face as an answer, showering his face in red droplets.

"You stupid girl!" He roars menacingly as he hits me hard in the stomach, knocking the air from me.

I whimper in pain as I go slack from all the effort I'm putting into keeping my head up, head drooping to my chin. I stare at floor, mind whirling. _Isn't there any way I can escape from this? I would do anything just so I could feel no more pain at his hands. _Zakain lifts my head up by my chin and making me look into his eyes.

Enticingly, he whispers, "All this pain will go away. Just say you'll marry me and I'll free you from this. I don't want my future bride completely mangled before the wedding."

"I'll never marry you, you monster!" I hoarsely whisper back.

"This is useless! Quit denying the inevitable! You will be mine, you ARE mine whether you want to be or not!"

Snarling at him, "I will NEVER be yours. I will fight you until my breath leaves my lungs. I'd rather die than be conquered by a monster like you, Zakain."

He saunters up to me and trails his fingers down my body as I shudder in disgust. His touch, his smell… just everything about him is disgusting and I can't stand his touch. I try, to no avail, to get as far away as I possibly can from those evil hands. He laughs as he grabs me by the hair, biting and kissing me on neck. I struggle hard, trying to get him away from me as he laughs again. Walking away momentarily he comes back with a glove on that has jagged dull knives that are still sharp enough to tear skin. My eyes widen in fear as he gets closer. He runs his hand down my side, I feel the serrated knives of the glove tearing my skin. I start screaming in agony with abandon as he laughs maniacally.

I must have fallen unconscious because cold water and a rough sponge jolts me back awake. Jerking my head to the side I spot a friendly face and weakly smile at the woman who scrubs me down that is obviously very new here. Sadly, she smile back at me and says nothing at first. I know this woman well and she's the only female spy under my father's orders. She looks around checking to see if anyone is near us and then speaks to me, giving me my first ounce of hope.

"Your father and Daeren is working on a way to save you dear girl. I just started working here just so I could get close to you and let you know. Don't give up, kitten, help is on its way. You poor girl. I hope they get here sooner than what I was told, Nalaena, and get you away from that snake."

"Daeren is helping Father? How much longer must I wait for my rescue? I don't think I can last much longer under this torture."

"Yes, Daeren was the one that let us know. He noticed you went missing and immediately came to your father. From what I was told, dear princess, it'll be a week or two before you can be released."

Tears start flowing down my face as I quietly cry out in despair, "I can't wait that long, I'll be broken by then, Nivala!"

We hear a door opening and Nivala gets back to scrubbing roughly as I wince in pain, we both are silent when Zakain appears once more. Narrowing his eyes at Nivala, he dismisses her. Curtsying, she hurries from the chamber glancing back at us for a moment before she disappears from my sight. Shaking in cold and fear, Zakain comes closer to me.

"Seems like my worthless brother and your father are on their way here to rescue. Pointless, really. Because they won't win. It won't matter what they throw at me, it'll just be swatted away like flies just like those spies that came in here a few days ago. Pathetic really. Anyway, my scouts have reported seeing activity near here. I wanted you to know. But don't get your hopes up, dearie, because they won't get you out and they will be destroyed, squashed like bugs by my forces."

"Your brother?" I ask, confused.

"Yes. Don't you know who he is? You've spent some time with that pathetic, whiny upstart."

"Who do you mean? As far as I know, you don't have a brother."

Hysterically laughing, "Oh, poor Nalaena! He didn't tell you?! The fool! Sweet Nalaena, Daeren is my brother. He's my half-brother though. But we're still bound to each other by our father's blood. He is my father's illegitimate child by some local woman who died years ago, during a winter raid, before your grandfather had taken over as Demon King."

Shock overwhelms me, "That can't be true… there's no possible way you two are brothers."

"Well it is true, believe it or not. To be honest, this is perfect. Because now I can finally kill him. He's been a bur in my side for a long time now, both mine and my mother's side."

"What does your mother have to do with this?"

"Can't tell all my little secrets, now can I?"

Outside the chamber a commotion commences and Zakain looks towards the door irritably. Striding over to the chamber door, he opens it and starts yelling. Rushing back in angrily, Zakain approaches me with eyes glittering with anger. I close my eyes waiting for the blow that never comes. Opening one eye slightly, I see that he's just standing there smirking.

"Looks like they're here already, hurrying to their deaths. I shall enjoy this immensely. Like I said earlier, don't get your hopes up. They will lose horribly and shall die agonizingly painful deaths."

My head slumps forward and I close my eyes, tears dripping to the floor. I can hear his laugh echoing in chamber as he leaves, slamming and locking the chamber door. Hopeless, my situation is so hopeless. So much for my resolve. I honestly don't know how much more of this I can take from Zakain. Tilting my head back as far as I can, I scream out in frustration. Slumping back, I dangle helplessly from my chains that have me raised two feet above the ground.

From here I can hear the battle taking place, every now and then there's a loud booming sound. Possibly rocks or something of the sort hitting the side of Zakain's fortress. Dust falls down on me from the ceiling and I feel my chains from above give a little. Looking up I could see that they're loosening due to all the shaking from whatever's hitting the fortress. A little bud of hope rises in me as it gives just a tad more. Slowly, painfully, I start thrusting my wings and lifting myself. Flying outwardly I pull as hard as I can. Tugging one more time in sync with the blasts it gives away and I hurtle to the floor. My side hits the concrete floor hard, screaming out as pain lances through my hip and shoulder. As I try my hardest to get up I crumple back to the floor, gasping for air.

After laying on the floor for a while I'm finally able to push myself to a sitting position. Breathing fast through my nose and gritting my teeth, I carefully stand up. Stumbling, I make it to the door and peek through the bars and I see no one. I whisper for Nivala but she doesn't answer, most likely long gone. I'm somewhat free from my chains but not free from this room. If only I could get out of this room I could probably escape.

Looking around I see nothing to help me, not even something to cover up my body with. So whoever ends up coming to free me from this room is going to see me naked. Sighing I go sit against the farthest wall from the door. I try to sleep but am unable to because of the battle that is commencing outside. Curling my legs up to chest, I wrap my arms around them, covering myself up some. So now all I have to do is wait to be released from this room and I'll be free of Zakain. I seriously hope they get here soon, all this room holds is horrid memories.

Eventually I pass out, completely exhausted. Zakain doesn't come back and I never wake up to an unknown sound. Several hours pass and I finally wake up, looking around, confused. I hear a thunderous commotion outside and I guess that they've broken through the defenses, fighting men inside the wall of the fortress. Eagerly I wait for someone to come down the hall to let me out of this chamber. I peer through the bar and see no one at all. Starting to give up, I move away from the door until I hear a shout. I rush back to the door to see a man go flying in the air and a full manifested demon right after him, looking down the passageways deciding which way to go. The demon starts going down the wrong hallway.

I scream at him, begging, "WAIT! Please don't leave me here! I'm down here! Please don't go!"

The demon stops and turns around, running down the hallway that I'm in.

"The last chamber. I'm in the last chamber!"

He runs at full speed down the hallway, stopping at the door peering through the bars of the door. I look into the demon's eyes and they're silver-white. It's Daeren, he's actually here. I start crying tears of joy and relief. But it's short-lived as Zakain in his full demon appears down the hallway. I gasp in horror and Daeren looks at me confused.

"Behind you, Daeren!"

He turns around in time and dodges a glancing blow, but just barely. Daeren returns blow for blow as they go full out. Watching them fight is amazing. They're both going so fast, their hands and feet are blurs. One of Zakain's punches sends Daeren into a wall and Daeren's kick jets Zakain down the hall. Zakain rebounds back towards Daeren, only to be caught by the neck and held high. Daeren roars in Zakain's face ferociously, spittle going all over his face. Zakain looks down calmly at Daeren, a malicious smile spreads across his face as blood drips down his neck.

Daeren slowly walks down the hallway until he gets to the end, I ask him, "Daeren? What are you doing?"

"Nalaena, get away from the door now."

I barely get out of the way when Daeren smashes through the door with Zakain and on through the wall of the chamber. I dash to the hole they made to see them disappear into dark grey-black clouds. A flash of lightening lights the clouds and a thunderous roar follows soon after. All around are signs of battle, cries of pain and shouts of mercy or help. From above I see flashes of wing and roars of pain from either Daeren or Zakain. I do not know which is winning. I scan the area quickly and snatch a cloak, wrapping it around me. Up above a battle commences ferociously.

I look away from the angry sky as rain starts to pour down fast and hard. I scan the bloodstained field for friend and foe alike, specifically for my father. A thunderous roar that makes me jump and my heart race sounds from the sky after several flashes of lightening web through the clouds. Another roar sounds from afar, one I know very well even though I've heard it only once in my lifetime. My father's roar echoes throughout the air from ahead of me.

"Father…"

Slowly, I trudge along, making my way across the slick muddy field. Constantly I scan for anyone, mostly for the enemy. I do not want to be captured again, I would rather die than let that happen. Climbing up a slippery slope, I trip and stumble several times, falling at least twice and hurting my hip that I damaged while getting my chains free from the ceiling. I try to get up and fail to do so as pain shoots through my hip, making me stifle a scream. While I'm lying there as the pain subsides, I breathe fast and uncontrollably through my nose with my mind racing. When the pain is tolerable I slowly, ever so carefully, get up using the leg with the undamaged hip first.

Out of breath, I sit on a stone that was from Zakain's fortress. Not too far from me is a spear sticking straight up in the mud. The rain hasn't let up at all, so now the mud is at least ankle deep. Wrapping myself in my muddy cloak, I doze for a little bit until I hear something from up above. Gazing above I see something hurtling in my direction and before I can even move, someone is impaled on the spear that's near me. I scream in terror and I panic, scrambling away as best I could. The man dies upon being impaled and is so unrecognizable I can't tell if it's Zakain, Daeren or some random soldier. Someone else, most likely the person who threw the other into the spear, lands behind me. Immediately, I tense up waiting for something to happen.

Glancing behind me, I only see legs. So my eyes travel up to the man's face, I'm shaking in terror, praying that it might be Daeren. My eyes encounter familiar cobalt blue shining brightly and fill up with tears that slip down my face one after another. Daeren gingerly lifts me into his arms. Grimacing, I hiss out a breath from the sting of my cuts on my back. Daeren frowns down at me, looking at me questioningly. I shake my head vigorously, toughing through it, and lay it on his chest. Looking closer at the dead man that's on the spear, I realize that it's Zakain. Carrying me, Daeren lifts us into the air and heads to my father, I assume.

We reach a room that completely empty and Daeren sets me down, going to go draw a bath. He says nothing to me and I look at him confused. Glancing at me, he gives me a small smile. Lowering my eyes, I stare absentmindedly at my pilfered muddy cloak and filthy hands. Daeren shuts the water off to the huge bath that could hold at least three demons comfortably and slowly approaches. Anxiously, I watch him get near me and pull the cloak tighter around me. I didn't want him to see my damaged body nor see my naked.

"Nalaena…" He whispers.

Averting my eyes from his searching cobalt blues, "What?"

He sighs, "I know this is awkward for you, but you need to get into that bath." Pausing, he laughs, "Besides, you're absolutely filthy."

Blushing, I hiss at him through gritted teeth, "I know that. But I won't get out of this cloak until you're in the hall."

Daeren's face grows hard, "I am never leaving you alone in the place, not even for a second. Nalaena, Zakain's forces are still out there looking for you. For some reason, even though Zakain is dead, they want you. I have an idea why but I don't know why SHE would want you…"

"Who is this "she"?"

Closing his eyes, "His mother."

"Your stepmother, you mean?"

Eye snapping toward me, "How do you know?"

"So it IS true! You never told me!" I hiss at him.

"Is what true?"

"That Zakain is, was, your brother!"

Sighing, "I was going to tell you, but it never came up and I never got a chance to tell you."

"You should have told me when you told me about him!"

"Why should I have told you? You had and have no right to know about my past! He was part of that past."

"When that "past" ends up involves me as well, I think I do have a little right to know."

"Enough!" Daeren's roars, approaching me quickly, "Now, get that cloak off of you so I can carry you to the bath!"

"I don't need your help! I can get there myself!" Forgetting about my injured hip, my leg collapses beneath me as I try to walk to the bathroom. Gasping due to the sudden sharp pain, I fall into Daeren and my cloak falls away when I try to catch myself. Daeren wraps his arms around me to catch me, putting too much pressure on my back. I cry out as his arms goes up my back, rubbing against my torn skin. Tears slip out and fall on him.

"What's wrong…?" His voice fades as his eyes fall upon my ragged back, he inhales sharply, "Oh sweet Goddess, Nalaena…"

Sweeping me up in his arms once more, he carries me swiftly to the bath and lowers my tattered body into hot water. Hissing and arching my back, my nails dig into him as the water comes into contact with my open wounds. Sobbing openly now, the heat numbs my skin and I relax letting the water soothe me. I turn my face away from him, wishing that he never seen my body like this. Several more tears fall down my face silently as I watch the steam swirl in circles.

"Nalaena, look at me. Please."

"No." I hoarsely whisper.

"If you won't look at me, at least let me get that mud off of your back."

I ignore him and float deeper into the pool, dipping all of me under the water. Coming back up, I encounter a bronze muscular chest. I jump and my eyes shoot up to his. I glance to the left and see a cloth in his hands.

"You're not going to back down on this are you?" I ask irritably.

"Correct."

"Ugh. Fine."

Sighing, I turn my back to him. He runs the cloth gently down my back, getting the muck off of it. A few times I hiss through my teeth as he runs the cloth over extremely sensitive areas on my back, opening some of the new wounds again. When I no longer feel the cloth I dip low into the water. Turning my head, I glance back and see he's standing at the doorway with his back to me. Water drips down his body from his wet clothes. He must feel my intense stare as he looks back at me. My eyes widen and I snap my head back, facing the bathroom wall, chiding myself. _Crap! He caught me staring!_

"Nalaena?" he inquires.

"Yes?" I squeak out, blushing furiously.

"Do you need any more help?"

I'm quiet for a moment, "I could use some help actually washing my back."

Behind me, I hear water splash softly as he nears me. Taking the cloth again, he puts soap on it and scrubs softly. Squeezing my eyes shut as I feel the stinging sensation from the cuts on my back, a lavender scent flows around me. Taking the cloth back from him, he goes to the steps of the bath and I finish up washing my body quickly, moving onto my hair. After I completely rinse off, he approaches me one more time.

"Are you done or would you like me to put new, clean water in?"

I debate with myself for a moment, "I think I'll get out."

"Good. Now we can start the healing spells."

"What? Since when do you know healing magic?"

"My mother taught me before she died."

"Oh. I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay. She died a long time ago."

He picks me up and carries me to a bed with no blankets. Setting me down, he has me lay on my stomach. Daeren starts to chant and an emerald glow appears, surrounding the entirety of my body. His chanting mesmerizes me as the magic works on my body. The low baritone of voice lulls me to sleep and it's a dreamless, peaceful sleep. A welcome change after what I've been through this past week.

A few hours later I wake up to a sheet draped over me and I groggily sit up. Searching the room, there's no sign of Daeren. Getting of the bed, I wait for the pain to announce itself and it never comes. I rush to a mirror and examine myself. There's not even a single scratch on my body. Daeren did an excellent job of healing my wounds. Spotting a light coming from the bathroom, I head over there as I secure the sheet around me. Peeking through the door all I see is steam swirling and dancing, but I can hear his humming from within the bathroom. Shaking my head, I go back to the bed.

_What in the world am I thinking?! Geez girl! Get it together! But…. I owe him so much and ooooh… he's so gorgeous. _My heart starts to pound as I turn back to the bathroom door, debating if I should dare to go in that bathroom. Laughing softly to myself, _I think I am falling for this man. But… _a bud of doubt pops up, _does he care about me, let alone like me in the same way that I like him? _ I nibble on my lip nervously as I think, _I mean, I've been thinking about him nonstop for the past week. Then there's him still going to my father, letting him know that I disappeared. Of course his reason for going there after noticing my disappearance could be so his brother wouldn't gain any more power. But then why would he go along with my father to rescue me from Zakain's clutches?_

"Nalaena?"

I jump at the sound of his voice, breaking me from my reverie. Instantly, my eyes go to his face. His cobalt blue eyes pin me in my place only for a moment. Letting my eyes wander his body, I blush when I notice that he's only in a towel. Water drips down his face to his chest and on down from his hair.

"Are you okay, Nalaena?"

"Yes." I whisper, starting to climb back in the bed like a coward.

Before I realize it, he catches my hand and pulls me to him. Our bodies collide gently as I unintentionally let out a soft gasp. Wrapping one arm around me, he holds me close. The heat of his body seeps through the thin sheet warming my skin, making my heart race faster than it already was and I begin to crave his touch. His other hand caresses my cheek and then winds through my hair, pulling me closer as he leans in at the same time. As if my hands have a mind of their own, the slide up his chest. One continues on into his hair, our lips touch. His lips are warm and gentle but demanding. A soft moan escapes me and he deepens the kiss.

His hand that was winded through my hair, travels down my cheek to my neck and on down, wrapping it around me as well. My arms curl around his neck, pressing my body closer to his wanting more contact, he lifts me up. His kisses travel down my chin continuing down my neck as I tilt my head back. Another moan bubbles from my lips as he bites and sucks gently right above my collarbone. Stumbling, we land on the bed and his scorching skin comes into contact with my ice cold, making me gasp. He catches my gasp with passionate kiss, making me desire him more and taking my breath away.


End file.
